Rare Occasions
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Misaki in a sense is a strict woman who knows how to get her man in line and making the Duke pleased about it, however in rare Occasions she goes along with Usui's affections in public and wanted to show him she returns it. Note:Lots of crossover characters


Title: Rare Occasions

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa soon to be Usui is spending her summer vacation in the Raven Manor where Usui Grew up, and presently she id with her fiancé spending time with him and her classmates which Patricia, Usui's mother invited for the combined birthday of the Old Duke and her middle son.

The class are having a tea party at the lake side garden with the Rachester family, minus the youngest as he is by the lake in his Dock connecting to his cabin, fishing. The family and the class are being joined by Usui's best friends, Edgar Ashenbert with his wife and Leon with his wife Esther.

The class were at awe how natural their former president blending in with the English nobles until they heard roaring sounds of engines, "Looks like, the lads are here" chuckled Usui's father in Japanese and they turned to see an off road modified four wheel drive SUV and an off road modified four wheel drive Ford pick up truck, the boys whistled seeing the exterior of the cars as it was furnished with rough off road looks, full width railing bumpers with two huge backup head lights in the middle with GME short antenna, and their backs just like Scott's off road modified FJ cruiser has a back bumper with 4runner rear bumper & tire rack.

Tw guys stepped out to their cars, both wearing their cargo shorts and shirts with their matching caps and DC high top shoes, they matched Scott's who's fishing on his dock minding his own business.

"Looks like, Maxwell and Draven are here" giggled by Patricia, the two boys, Maxwell is the younger brother of Edgar and Dre or Draven is the younger brother of Leon, both blonde and tall in build.

Scott yawned and continued with his own thing while Patricia continued to talk with Misaki with her arrangements for the next day's banquet.

"UxMishi agreed to play for Usui's separate party since we wanted to enjoy our age as Sakura-san speaks" Sakura blushed at Misaki's complement, "And Sakura made her vocalist boyfriend agree" Misaki added.

"Well, it has been ages since me and Lydia acted our age, let's say we wanted to join that fun" told Edgar and Leon agreed.

Suddenly Leon grinned, "What is this UxMishi you speak of? Is it a band? What kind of band are they?" with that Sakura started to preach like it was a religion, the old Duke however was busy taking selfies with his new selfie stick, Usui and Gerard jest that he switched his cane to a selfie stick instead.

"So… they are like pop rock band which you call Visual Kei because of their cool costumes when they play, however I think we can give them a little competition with those boys, they play and make good music despite their military back ground you know" said by Leon, Usui, Gerard and Edgar agreed.

"the old man turned to see the three boys who made themselves comfortable to his cabin porch connecting to the dock, a tree table with chunks of smaller logs as their stool around the table is placed, the two guys Draven and Maxwell took their place, burying their heads to what they are doing, Maxwell tying to fix his drone while Dre typed away to his computer.

"Wait… is that" one of the students looked like he saw a ghost pointing at the three vehicles' rear glass windshield's stickers. A gas mask sticker with red splatter like blood on it, "I think I know that symbol" he looked excited, "Are they members of the 'It'?" then the others turned to look at him.

"What do you mean, Junichi-san?" asked Usui in wonder.

A wide group of virtual vigilante hackers who reveals identities of terrorist and corrupt officers of the government, they are like the UN's heroes!" he said excitedly and the older siblings of the three stared at their boring like yet nerdy figures.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not ask Scott" shrugged Usui like it was nothing, Patricia called the three, and they joined the group, Dre brought his laptop and Jun can safely assume he is one of the members, however he is not sure if Scott and Max were also members when Scott admitted, "I carry out the mission and the word to the my squad, we're called the undead or the ghost recon since we carry out orders from the UN without being detected when we do missions, while Max does the infrared surveillance so that we can look through walls" he told.

Jun gave a huge grin finally meeting three of its wide members. "Where is Theo, Lads?" the old Duke asked and the three looked at him, he rather spends his day of with his Lassy" replied by Usui with a snort.

"No wonder Alexis and Marrine are not around" Misaki replied in English.

On cue, "Who's looking for us?" Alexis appeared and the girls from Usui and Misaki's class wanted to squeal, suddenly Sakura called for Misaki that her boyfriend and his band arrived to the airport.

"Scott, can you pick up these guys from the airport?" asked Misaki showing the picture to him, the quiet guy nodded and patted his two friends and went off driving their respective cars.

* * *

Sakura and Shizuko Misaki's best friends can see how Misaki fits in with the family perfectly as she comfortably introduce the Crown Prince to her classmates and Takumi helping her with the details.

"UxMishi? I heard that name before, Siluca I think like that band!" said by the soon to be Princess Marrine.

"She's a fan?" Sakura's eyes sparkled.

"You got someone you can ramble with" snorted by Usui and sipped his tea, while planning with the family, Theo and Siluca arrived.

"Where sis the Lads go?" Theo asked putting his modified pick-up's key on the table and Siluca puts it to her purse.

"Went to pick up the band named UxMishi told by the old Duke who's laughing at the video he's watching, Siluca's eyes sparkled hearing the band and Misaki told that Sakura is the girlfriend of the lead vocalist, Sakura promised her free albums and shirt as a souvenir.

Moments later the familiar roar of engines went to a halt, and Siluca started shaking poor Theo seeing her band crush, poor Theo looked displeased, Usui sipped his tea again, "Thank goodness Misaki's not a fan" he told and held her protectively by her shoulder and Misaki laughed at him, Alexis and the two other blondes held their own.

Kuuga and his band went out from Dre's SUV and came to meet Usui and Misaki, greeting the family, Sakura introduced her boyfriend to Siluca while Usui explained things to the others.

"Mates" called by Dre looking at his laptop, "Nikolai is calling in HQ?"

"Well?" replied by Max.

"What are we waiting for? Let move then?" and with that they raced to their vehicles except Scott who went to his helipad where his RAN squirrel model type helicopter painted camouflage green with a sticker matching his friends plus Theo Poor x Four by the rear fin of his helicopter.

"That's just playing cheat!" shouted by Dre.

"Let's face it he missed driving those after he has been in the ground duty" snorted Gerard.

"They are so cool" blinked by Kuuga's band mates.

"I'll head out as well" Jun now knew Theo is also a member of the same group with the three, Theo was not pleased with Siluca and left upset driving his Ford aggressively.

"Uh-oh…" Usui, Alexis, Leon and Edgar noticed his sour mood.

* * *

The class can see how Misaki show her care and affections by how hard she work and plan for Usui's day. And the same time their closeness they can see how Usui loves her so much after their public appearances where the family is attending official duties.

With things going along, the class stayed at the Rachester Estate where they were educated about the family history and the stories behind the portraits, the girls started to have a crush with Scott and the younger version of the Old Duke as he is twinning the youngest brother of the three.

The Old Duke with his younger portrait with his Japanese wife sitting on a red plush Victorian sofa, the Old Duke looked exactly like scot with the same mid length full beard wearing his navy blue household cavalry uniform with white sash full of medals and badges, his shoulder looked heavy with his huge golden braids and a saber sword on his left hip.

Beside the Old Duke's portrait, is Scott's who's twinning his grandfather with the full beard, the short hair the navy blue uniform except the beret he's wearing and instead of the sword he's holding his MSR with his fourteen inch scope.

With the British flag behind him, "Trust me, his name is spelled as a patriot" told Gerard. Moving another portrait it was the whole family, they grinned seeing Misaki in some revealing raven black dress matching the color theme of Usui's household cavalry uniform with the other male members of the family in the picture.

Misaki beside Patricia who's sitting in the middle and on the left is Lisa, their partners are behind them while the Old Duke at the far right corner of the Victorian sofa with Misaki beside him. Behind the Duke is Scott who's carrying his MSR.

The girls are having a field day with Patricia as she proudly show her album of Usui and Misaki in their formals, Usui wearing his black tuxedo with his silky collar, showing his backless waistcoat and tuxedo waistband, Misaki in her revealing deep V-neck long dress showing her cleavage down to her upper abdomen.

Patricia proudly showed one article where a paparazzi caught them kissing by the garden fountain.

The girls squealed louder after seeing Scott in his RAF uniform, his top uniform sleeves folded up over his elbow showing his classic military buff muscles and they can see his military muscle taking shape, his four star rank on his front uniform with front rank slide epaulette clinging on his placket, his top neatly tucked to his pants and his buckle shined with the RAF insignia and his beret with RAF embroidered insignia and four star at the side.

He changed his beret to his favorite ball cap, suddenly his radio started going off and he contacted back, "I'm sorry, Lady Patricia… I need to go" he told and kissed his mother's hair top, the girls asked why he calls her formally and she opened up on why he is formal with her.

"Was Scotty here?" asked Usui who came in with Misaki, both were holding hands, Misaki looked worried because Siluca is behind them.

"He was, why?" Patricia replied.

"Siluca here is worried since Theo avoided her and doesn't even come home, he answers his phone yet tells her he has more work" Misaki told her soon-to-be-mother-in-law and Siluca cried.

"Let me call him, he might not be far yet" Patricia told and dialed his phone calling his son.

It wasn't long when Scott went back, this time wearing his ammunition rig on his chest and his helmet, with some words told, "Oh… Theo's still upset about the fact you liked other guys than him" with that answer Siluca wailed regretting her fangirl side.

"Ouch…" said by Usui in Japanese.

"At least we know what's the problem now" said Misaki with a sigh.

* * *

A day later the evening event where Lisa and Misaki joined forces to put a great party for two men who will celebrate their birthdays, both are celebrating it in one month but they decided to have to combine it remembering Misaki and Scott's birthday.

Usui with his cavalry uniform with his brothers, father and grandfather matched the ladies' theme of color Misaki in her modest dress as Usui demanded as he doesn't want to share what se sees every day.

Youngsters and oldies mixed in the crowd, the Duke just gave his welcoming and thanked the women in his family for the banquet preparation, but Usui made it special as he gave his affection through his speech for Misaki.

With the banquet being enjoyed, suddenly Misaki announced that the younger generation may separate and head to the garden where Usui's is being held and the UxMishi are starting to play for them, the older guest who were curious how they would spend the evening, the party can be viewed by the balcony as well.

When the song 'Girl' played and Kuuga started singing the girls started squealing minus Siluca who was dragged out by Marrine and Alexis to watch and join.

They started jumping and swaying because of the beat and pumping their fist up in sync with the song.

When the song finished, little did Misaki and the girls know Alexis and Usui together with Leon and Edgar put something to help them cheer up Siluca, chanting Scott, Dre, Max and Theo, Siluca looked up however the younger brothers are protesting when Gerard suddenly shouted, "Fuels and ammunitions are on me" after that the four immediately agreed.

"We'll have a waiver and contract for you to sign later!" with that Misaki laughed at the agreement or bribery as they put it.

"Fine! I'll also pitch in with your new repainting job!" Usui offered with laughter.

"You're too generous, but I'm not going to decline that!"

"We're going to agree anyways" looking at Theo.

They got startled when Theo started singing in Japanese and was followed by his friends, Scott on lead guitar, Dre in Drums and Max in base.

Ahhh dore dake kako ga tsurakute kurakute

Mo kinō yori mo fuan'na ashita ga fuete mo

Nayan dari nai tari suru kyō mo susume-kunrashiku

kokoro odoru hō

Siluca's eyes started shining seeing Theo sings J Rock which she loves and what more in perfect Japanese, the boys started cheering, the band who played earlier bobbed their heads liking their cover. The guys were impressed at how good of a lead guitar Scott is and putting one of his leg on top of the speaker as leverage and showing the bad ass side of his guitar skills. Dre ten showed his own talent with the drums.

Wakaremichi ni tatsu tomoni utau

Kasaneta hibi wa kawarazu nokoru

Sen kire-sōna ima nuiawase omoide shita anogoro

Atarimae no itsumo no egao heikina furi ni nando damasareta?

Nanigenai hitokotode sae... kōkai shi teru ima koro

De aeteyokatta... arigatō

Kono omoi yo todoke

Namida korae Emi tte iki teru kuzure-sō ni narinagara mainichi bibitteru

Tsukare hateru made kurikaesu kitto zutto

Ahhh dore dake kako ga tsurakute kurakute

Mo kinō yori mo fuan'na ashita ga fuete mo

Nayan dari nai tari suru kyō mo susume-kunrashiku

kokoro odoru hō

Theo this time jumped on one of the speakers and put his fist up for the others to Follow, Usui and Alexis followed an later on was joined by the others, Usui embracing Misaki from behind putting his arm around her midsection and pressing her closer. The boys, Theo, Dre, and Max sported their military dress Uniform as Dre and Max are part of RAF while Theo is in the Marines. Wearing their blues uniform with their ribbon ranks and badges, their queen's medal as the children of nobles doing service, while the Dukedom heir is sporting his military cavalry formals matching his grandfather, thick golden braids on his shoulder looking heavy with his own set of medals and sash as an heir, the queen's medal cross around his neck and his personal electric guitar around him.

Koko ni tadori tsuku made ni

Iron'na keshiki o mite kita ndarou

Machikogarete ita shutsu aeteyokatta arigatō

kono omoi yo todoke

The want down the made up stage and took Siluca's hand as if reconciling, the older brothers can see the others up stage tolling their eyes and turning their heads.

Namida korae Emi tte iki teru

Kuzure-sō ni narinagara mainichi bibitteru

Tsukare hateru made kurikaesu kitto zutto

The girls squealed louder after Scott and Max joined him in vocals, being foreign they were impressive at pronouncing the words perfectly.

Ahhh dore dake kako ga tsurakute kurakute

Mo kinō yori mo fuan'na ashita ga fuete mo

Nayan dari nai tari suru kyō mo susume-kunrashiku

Kokoro odoru sono sakini wa kō o...

Ikite taete tokini koware naite mayou kage ni egao sakihokoru

ikite ireba... inochi sae areba...

mae ni mae ni mae ni ue ni ue ni jōdanjanai mada akirame tenai subete oikoshite

Nanimokamo okizari ni omoiegaita sonosakihe...

After the song, "Are we done, did we do the end of our bargain? Can we collect out funds tomorrow?" asked Max and it was hilarious.

"Contract first, there's no getting out of this, I know my brothers" told Scott.

"Why are you pointing we're fraudulent?" asked Gerard.

"For starters Usui is always using Misaki-nee his scapegoat out of things, and you, you're the master of hide and seek" he pointed.

"He had a point though, now where do I sign?" asked Usui and Misaki pinched him as she blushed.

With Siluca and Theo's ordeal done and she kept on clinging to him the whole evening, while UxMishi invited the three to join them sometimes for a quick jam, but the others demanded they play for the evening together, the Birthday Duke joined the younger ones and enjoyed himself recording and going live being young himself, the others were amused to him and his sister the Queen back inside with the others mused at his facebook after went live with the youngsters who embraced him as one of their own.

Usui is happy since Misaki shows her public affections to rare occasions and Misaki feeling comfortable with the returned love she's getting from her fiancé. Usui loved to kiss her and he's not afraid to display it.

~END~


End file.
